Ten Cuidado con el Corazon
by Shaoran Chocolate-Cream Li
Summary: es malo lo se, pero me gusta verte asustada te ves tan indefensa y solo asi me recuerdas que no eres perfecta... cap 1 Monstruo, chico nuevo con historia nueva
1. Simplemente Monstruo

**Veamos… card captor****s "SAKURA" no me pertenece , estoy seguro que si fuera así, YO aparecería y así me amarían a mi en lugar de ese Li a quien ustedes tanto aman, como sea le pertenece a CLAMP (muy guapas por cierto, para la edad que tienen digo ¿no?) y sin fines de lucro, pero si me quieren pagar con comentaros por mi perfecto**

Monstruo

Este día un amigo del equipo de futbol me ha invitado a comer a su casa y a pagarle una apuesta que le debo, creo que más que nada es lo segundo, como sea se llama Touya Kinomoto y es como 4 o 5 años mayor que la gran mayoría del equipo, pues él y los cuates Tsukishiro son los mayores, en cambio yo junto con Yamazaki y Hiragizawa somos los más jóvenes al estar apenas comenzando la carrera.

Es por eso que ahora me encuentro en su casa, creí que iba a encontrar a su padre pero me dijo que se encontraba en una excavación en Siberia y que regresaría alrededor de una semana, eso me desanimo pues siempre me ha agradado platicar con ese señor tan afable que tiene más de mil aventuras que contar de sus viajes, contando lo delicioso que cocina y sus postres, hammm deliciosos, sobre todo el pastel de chocolate.

A lo lejos escuche como llegó su hermana de la escuela alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, diciendo cosas que me dieron un poco de risa.

" Ya llego el monstruo"— dijo Touya dirigiéndose a la cocina— "¡Monstruo, baja a comer antes de que se enfríe!"

"¡Sí!" — contesto simplemente, y yo me fui a sentar al comedor

Alrededor de cinco minutos bajó la hermana menor de Touya y se sentó en su lugar

"Hola Li, Buenas tardes"— saludo

"Buenas tardes"— conteste haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa que no quería que viera Touya, es un hermano celoso

"Se me había olvidado que a los Monstruos les gusta la comida fría"— le dijo a su hermana para hacerla rabiar

"Yo no soy ningún monstruo hermano"— contesto dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa en la espinilla, es divertido verles pelear

Y así terminamos de comer y Touya pasó de hacerla enojar a asustarla contándole historias de miedo y fantasmas

Me encanta que le cuente historias de fantasmas y animas en pena, pues cuando eso pasa ella siempre llora y va a mi encuentro (bueno no, pero me gusta pensarlo)

"¡Yaaaa hermano!, no sigas por favor"— la chica castaña de increíbles ojos verdes que responde al nombre de Sakura, salía corriendo huyendo de todo lo que le contaba su hermano mayor

"No cabe duda que los monstruos son unos miedosos"— eso fue lo único que le dijo mi amigo

"Touya ya deja de molestar a tu hermana"— salí en defensa de ella aunque me da miedo él, me encanta hacerle rabiar poniéndome del lado de ella

"¿Y desde cuando los mocosos defienden a los monstruos?" — me preguntó un poco enfadado el agresor

"Desde que te pasas de la raya"— conteste simplemente

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no se le va aparecer Chucky" — susurro Touya

"¿Chucky?" — Preguntó confundida la chica— "¿Qué es Chucky?"

Yo no dude ni dos segundos de que esa noche la chica no iba a poder pegar ni un solo segundo el ojo, por lo que estaba seguro que le iba a contar su hermano mayor

"No monstruo, no se pregunta _¿que?_, sino ¿Quién" — le contestó visiblemente divertido Touya

"Y… ¿Quién es Chucky?" — pregunto algo nerviosa, pues me imagino que intuía que eso no iba a ser nada bueno

"Tu peor pesadilla"—

"¿Por qué lo dices?" — creo nunca voy a entender porque su hermana menor le gusta sufrir

"No le hagas caso a Touya, Chucky no existe"— le dije tratando en vano para que dejara de preguntar

"Un muñeco diabólico poseído por un asesino que se le aparece a los monstruos que no se duermen temprano y no hacen sus deberes, pero sobre todo a aquellos que no sacan buenas calificaciones en matemáticas"— en ese preciso instante vi como se ponía por completo pálida y hacía una mueca de terror (muy graciosa por cierto, aunque se veía linda, yo no he pensado eso)

Estoy completamente seguro que en otras circunstancias le hubiese reclamado el que le llamara "monstruo", pero recordé como al llegar ella, entró reclamando que no le había ido nada bien en esa materia (cabe aclarar que yo no estoy al pendiente de ella), pero es que en el cuarto de Touya se escuchaba claramente como decía que le había ido horrores en esa materia.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"— saltó, gritó, corrió alrededor de la sala con las manos en alto y salió disparada hacia su cuarto a encerrase, me la imagino metiéndose debajo de las cobijas (cabe resaltar que no me la pasó pensando en ella)

"Touya ¿Cuándo dejaras a tu hermana en paz?"— le pregunto visiblemente enfadado, pues me parece que la chica definitivamente no va a dormir esta noche

"Cuando los mocosos metiches dejen de consecuentarla y defenderla"— me contesta en un tono amenazador

"¿Cómo quieres que no la defienda? si en verdad eres muy desconsiderado con tu pequeña hermana"—

Se me acerco de forma amenazadora — "¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana?" — me vio fijamente a los ojos

"No entiendo a que te refieres"— conteste devolviéndole la mirada intimidante que me dedicaba

"Ni se te valla a ocurrir tocarle un pelo"— ¿Quien no le haría caso a él con ese tipo de amenaza y esa mirada de matón? — "bueno ya es tarde vallamos a jugar con la consola un rato antes de que te largues"—

"Uuuy que cortesía, menos mal que somos amigos"—

Sin más nos dirigimos hacia su habitación, pues esos juegos que traje están demasiado buenos como para no aprovecharlos; violencia, peleas, golpes, sangre, matar, va a ser un rato agradable. Sin contar las cervezas que están en su cuarto, pues se las debía de una apuesta de un partido.

Y así nos dieron un poco después de media noche, si que vuela el tiempo cuando haces cosas que te gustan. Me di cuenta que era noche en el momento que Touya no me reclamaba su turno para jugar.

"Te va… Touya ¿no piensas jugar?"— le moví el hombro para que me respondiera

"¿Qué todavía no te vas?"— me susurró tapándose el rostro con la cobija de su cama, dándome a entender que me fuera, no es que sea celoso y menos con un hombre, pero es extraño que a Yukito Tsukishiro lo acompañe, si es posible, hasta su casa y en cambio a mi ni por pura cortesía me acompañe a la entrada de la casa.

Como sea, apago la consola, recojo las botellas vacías y las pongo en su basurero, apago el televisor y me dispongo a retirarme de ahí.

"Ya me voy"— digo por última vez para ver si se digna acompañarme a la entrada y… nada sigue como tronco durmiendo, solo le falta roncar— "así te voy a correr cuando vayas a mi departamento, maldito"— susurro para mi

"¡Que te largues! Que no me dejas dormir" — me grito mientras me aventaba un cojín a la cabeza, se me había olvidado lo _especial_ que se pone cuando bebe alcohol.

Como sea, no es muy tarde y no bebí tanto como él, creo poder llegar sin problemas a mi domicilio, así que salgo de su cuarto y veo todo oscuro, como quise evitarme la pena de que me sacara a trancazos, no prendo las luces, y cierro la puerta de su cuarto tratando de acostumbrar mi vista voy caminando por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras bajarlas y salir de la casa sin ningún inconveniente.

Pero a mitad del pasillo siento como una de mis manos es atrapada por algo suave al tacto, doy un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y dirijo mi mirada hacia mi mano y me doy cuenta que es la pequeña mano de Sakura, volteo a su rostro que se veía sumamente afligido y eso me conmovió mucho

"¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?" — le pregunte mientras acariciaba con mi mano libre una de sus mejillas

"Pues, es que, lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir"— era algo lógico que fuera por eso, sino seguramente no estaría a mitad de pasillo conmigo

"¿Y porque no puedes dormir?" — pregunte mientras la guiaba hacia su cuarto, que se encuentra a lado del de Touya

"Tengo miedo que Chucky me asesine mientras estoy durmiendo"— me contestó con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos, y es así que recordé lo que Touya le había contado en la tarde, para esto ya estábamos en su cuarto (con luz) ella sentada en su cama y yo parado frente de ella

"Saku, no te preocupes"— dije tratando de tranquilizarla —"ese muñeco diabólico de ojos malditos con cara desfigurada por las cicatrices, cuchillo ensangrentado con la sangre de sus víctimas en mano listo para asesinar a sus presas poseído por un asesino en serie… no existe"— y para cuando terminé de hablar me di cuenta que había cometido un pequeño error y que la chica frente mí parecía un cuerpo sin vida

"Tu quieres que no vuelva a dormir en mi vida, ¿verdad?" — me pregunto con un hilo de voz, que provoco que me sintiera terriblemente culpable, por lo que me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado

"Perdona, no quería asustarte"— le pase un brazo por los hombros y la abrace hacia mi tratando de transmitirle apoyo —"lo último que quiero es que sufras"

No me contestó, simplemente recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos con una expresión de susto

"Ya no tengas miedo, él no existe, es solo una película, ¿me perdonas por hablar de más? Veras no estoy en mi mejor estado"— le regalo una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla

"Con una condición"—

Me toma por sorpresa pero si con eso consigo su perdón, está bien— "¿Cuál?"

"Que te quedes hasta que me quede dormida" —

"Trato hecho"— extiendo mi dedo meñique en forma de aceptación a su propuesta

Se levanta y apenas me doy cuenta de su atuendo, un pijama de color rosa que consta de una blusa y un short que se amoldan perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando volar la imaginación debido a que la hacen ver tremendamente sensual (pero que pienso, ya me están afectando las cervezas)

"Bueno, buenas noches Li"—

"Haaa, ¿Qué te cuesta llamarme por mi nombre?"—

"¿puedo hacerlo?"—

"¿pensé en voz alta?"—

"Si"—

"y lo sigo haciendo, ¿verdad?" —

"Creo que si"—

"Si, puedes llamarme por mi nombre"— le contesto, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la suya y me topo con una radiante sonrisa dirigida a mi.

"Tu también puedes hacerlo,"—

"Creo que eso yo ya lo hacía Sakura"— le contesto logrando hacerla sonrojar, se ve tan guapa así, ouch ya está haciendo efecto el alcohol

"bueno, buenas noches Shaoran, y gracias por quedarte" — se tumbó en la cama y se tapo hasta la nariz mostrando solamente sus ojos

"Eres una miedosa" —

"Yo no lo era, pero con tanta historia que me cuenta Touya…"— con que es miedosa por culpa de Touya

"Que hermano mayor tan malo" —

"Si, y se la pasa molestando" — se destapo la cara para poder hablar mejor —"oye Shaoran ¿Tú tienes hermanas?"

"Si, cuatro, pero ya están casadas, son mayores que yo"—

"Eso no lo sabía", — a este paso no dormirá

"Bueno, es que no hablo mucho de mi familia" —

"ha perdón"— se disculpo tapándose nuevamente hasta la nariz

"No te preocupes"— le sonreí

Pasaron varios minutos en los que pensé que ya se había dormido, voltee a verla para cerciorarme si era así

"¿Y ellas te molestaban como me molesta Touya a mí? — me asustó en el momento que me hizo la pregunta pues yo pensé que ya estaba dormida

"No, bueno si, pero no contándome historias de miedo, sino siendo empalagosas, metiches y chismosas"— le conteste recordando algo de mi infancia

"¿Y se ven seguido?"—

"No, ellas están en Hong Kong junto con mi madre, allá esta toda mi familia"—

"¿Vives solo?"— preguntó despertando por completo, ahora me tendré que ir más tarde, por lo cual no tengo ningún problema

"No, Wein, el mayordomo de la familia Li, vino conmigo"—

"Debes de extrañar mucho a tu familia"— dijo despacio y agachando su mirada

"Si," — contesté

"Pero no estás solo, tienes a tus amigos, a Touya…"— ¿a Touya lo considero realmente mi amigo?... — "y si quieres también puedes contar conmigo" — pues quizás si, aunque es un salvaje, agresivo golpea menores… un momento ¿escuche bien?

"¿Disculpa?" —

"Si, que si gustas y quieres podemos ser amigos" — se recostó en la cabecera de su cama, y viéndome directamente a los ojos me regaló una sonrisa

"¿Amigos?" — me pregunté en voz alta, pues no creo que a Touya le haga mucha gracia—

"Bueno, sino quieres pues no"— contestó al escucharme, me imagino que decepcionada por el tono de su voz, estaba con la cabeza gacha

"No, no es eso, sino que estaba pensando que eso no le va a gradar a mucho que digamos a tu hermano" — le contesté sentándome en el borde de la cama mirando directamente a sus ojos

"¿Y que tiene que ver Touya, ni que fuéramos ser novios?" — ante esas palabras ella se sonrojo y yo, yo me reí internamente (que cerca estaban sus palabras, creí que ya se me había bajado el estado, pero veo que no)

"Si, ya se, pero ten en cuenta que es muy celosos" — y es que en realidad lo es,

"No se enoja, no creo que no te tenga confianza" — pues yo creo que no soy santo de su devoción, pero si ella así lo desea

"Gracias, tu también ya sabes, si necesitas que te acompañe en las noches de tormenta ya sabes dónde encontrarme" — no creo que sepa donde vivo pero lo dije para no quedar mal con ella (o conmigo, no se)

Me extendió ahora ella su dedo meñique y yo acerque el mío viéndole directo a sus dos hermosos ojos glauco

"esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito— comenzó a recitar— "aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas encima y que se le corte el dedo" — terminamos los dos de decir

"muy bien, ahora a dormir" — dije para que ya se acostara y yo pudiera irme a mi casa pues ahora si es tarde

"¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? — preguntó muy pero muy sorprendida abriendo de más sus dos ojos

"No, me refería a que ya te acostara para que te duermas, antes de que te vuelva a dar miedo" —

"haa, si ya voy" — dijo con un tono decepcionado en su voz, ahora si se tapo por completo y me dio la espalda

Estuve alrededor de unos veinte minutos más hasta que me di cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida, pues termino descubriendo su rostro, que se veía tranquilo lo que me animo a irme en paz, pues si hubiese visto rastro de intranquilidad en ella me hubiese quedado toda la noche.

Solo espero que en su cuarto o quinto sueño no aparezca Chucky, no, no creo, ya mejor me voy, no valla ser que Touya despierte y me vea y piense que me quiero aprovechar de su hermana porque estoy en su cuarto… mañana será otro día, doy un ultimo vistazo hacia una placida Sakura durmiente (me pregunto si será como Aurora de la Bella Durmiente, ya estoy divagando) me retiro a mi departamento no sin antes despedirme de Sakura con un pequeño beso en la frente, si definitivamente mañana será un día especial

----------------------------------------------

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tal, me presento yo soy Lord Chocolate-Cream Li soy descendiente de la dinastía Li, tengo su linaje xD no, creo que estoy lejos de eso, pero haaa soy como suelen describir a Shaoran (en lo que he leído, en estos días) "Perfecto" v.v no, creo que tampoco

Que estoy haciendo yo en estos lados, no tengo la culpa, una amiga me prestó un montón de series y estaba entre ellas está y me llamó la atención (no entiendo porque pero lo hiso) y en vista de que estaba enclaustrado, no podía salir y no tenía nada que hacer, me la avente en menos de una semana, y quede cautivado con Sakura haaa una niña tan hermosa, como sea Li me hiso reír más de una vez, y yo que decía que no iba a ver esas cosas ahora estoy con otras series

Que hago en la pag, se me vinieron tantas ganas de escribir de esta pareja que ahora estoy aquí, hajaamm, cuando encuentre a una Sakura habré encontrado a la madre de mis hijos, (ya me quede soltero, no es cierto xD) naa déjenme soñar, "sí las chicas esperan su Shaoran Yo buscaré a mi Sakuara"

Espero sus comentarios, me imagino que son más chicas que chicos, esto no se lo diré a mis amigos, no quiero que me molesten…

¿Me van a pagar con su crítica?

PD Chucky le pertenece a Don Mancini, por esa película estoy aquí en esta historia xD


	2. El porque la burla no es buena

**card captors Sakura no me pertenece le pertenece a CLAMP**

**Capítulo 2:**

"**El porque para unos esta mal visto burlarse de ellos"**

"Mounstroooo, el desayuno ya esta servido" — Grita Touya para que su hermana baje acompañarnos a tomar el desayuno.

"buenos días hermano" — le dice mientras bosteza, se ve como una niña cunado hace eso, se ve tan adorable (rayos de seguro es la resaca) mientras se despereza y termina de secarse la cara

"No puedo creer que todavía le llames así Touya" — comenta Yukito, y al escuchar la voz de este, Sakura voltea a verlo con los ojos brillando de ilusión

"Yukito, que alegría que este aquí, hace mucho que no venías" — dice mientras corre a su encuentro (Yukito, yukito baa) y abrazarlo como a un oso, ñañañaa baa

"buenos días" — digo mientras tomo un sorbo a la taza de mi café

"Buenos días Li" — volteo a verla con una interrogante pintada en la cara por haberme llamado por mi apellido y no por mi nombre (huu golpe bajo jaja) "¿Tienen partido?" — pregunta

"Así es Monstruo, por lo que te va tocar hacer la comida, y haces para todos porque los invite a comer" —

"¿Todos?, ¿Quiénes son todos?" — preguntó

"Que te importa" — le contesta mientras sigue comiendo su desayuno

"¿Me permites tu baño?" — le pregunto a Touya

"¿Qué no te puedes esperar mocoso?" — Le miro retándolo con la mirada—"pero no te vallas a tardar, o sino te dejamos"

No le conteste, simplemente me dirigí al baño hacer lo que tenia que hacer, mientras subía por las escaleras escuche como Touya le decía algo a Sakura de que no se que cosa hiciera con una amiga. Como sea cuando baje a la cocina no vi a nadie, más que a Sakura lavando los platos y tazas usadas anteriormente por nosotros

"¿y Touya?" — pregunte detrás de ella sobresaltándola, creo que no sabia que aun estaba en la casa

"haaa, Shaoran me asustaste" — ahora sí soy shaoran— "se fueron hace unos minutos, todavía los alcanzas" me contestó mientras mostraba una sonrisa radiante

"¿y que tal? ¿Sí dormiste?" — pregunte, mientras veía unas adorables ojeras bajo sus ojos

"hu, si un poco" — contesto mientras seguía con su deber

"Bueno, nos vemos a la hora de la comida" — me despedí, con la esperanza de que se despidiera de mí al igual que con Tsukishiro

Pero ella simplemente me mostró una de sus tantas sonrisas y yo salí al encuentro de las personas que me habían dejado en la casa abandonado

Faltaban escasas dos cuadras cuando pude alcanzar a Touya y Tsukishiro que iban discutiendo algo que a mi parecer era insustancial (si como no).

"Touya sabes que de todas formas algún día se ira de tu lado, deberías dejarla ser" — decía Tsukishiro a Touya como en son de reproche

"pero tampoco la voy a dejar que se valla con el primer pelafustán que se tope" — le contestó a este

"Por favor Touya, ¿a cuantos pretendientes le has ahuyentado?" — preguntó un poco enfadado Tsukishiro, cabe resaltar que es extraño eso en él

Y simplemente Kinomoto bufo en contestación de la pregunta

"Yo solo te digo que ya nos conoces y que seríamos incapaces de hacerle algo malo a Sakura, como para que te pongas en ese plan de hasta sacarla de su casa, solo para que no la vean los chicos, que como ya dije, conoces y son de tu confianza"

"¿Quién dijo que todos son de mi confianza?" creo que ya estoy escuchando de mas, tendré que hacer acto de presencia

"Hey" — les grite a los pocos metros que me separaban de ellos— "¿Por qué no me esperaron?" — les pregunte un poco indignado

"Porque queríamos platicar a solas" — me contestó enfadado (como es muy normal) Touya

"pues nada mas me lo hubieras dicho" — le conteste de igual forma

"Shaoran" — escuche que gritaron "hey, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?" — preguntó mi mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa con cascaditas en los ojos (puede llegar a ser mas infantil, no lo creo) "no ves que te extrañé mucho" — dijo mientras se me colgaba del cuello, ¿podría ser mas raro? (no contestare a eso)

"Bájate de encima" — le reclame— "llegue primero a casa de Kinomoto" — conteste restándole importancia como si fuera algo normal.

"Me haz cambiado por él" — dramatizó colocando el dorso de su mano derecha en la frente mientras apuntaba a Kinomoto con la otra mano— "Eres malo, juegas con mis sentimientos" — simplemente lo ignore, hoy no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego y simplemente me dirigí a los vestidores a prepararme para el partido

LOL

Esta por demás decirles que el juego lo ganamos (claro con jugadores estrella como lo somos los integrantes del equipo)

Así que terminando el partido nos dirigimos a las duchas para asearnos, arreglarnos y después dirigirnos a comer

"¿Kinomoto, a donde nos dirigimos?" — preguntó Yamazaki

"A la pizzería" — contestó simplemente dirigiendo el camino de los que íbamos (Eriol, Yamazaki, los hermanos Tsukishiro, Touya y yo, pues a los demás los mando a… no tengo idea a donde, pero creo que no los invitó)

"Creí que iríamos a tu casa" — comentó Yue Tsukishiro, (él es el tipo de persona que de solo verlo da miedo)

"vamos por las pizzas y de ahí vamos a su casa, ¿no es así Touya?" — hizo ver Yukito a lo que Touya solamente bufo (como es normal en él)

"Ya sé, porque mejor no las pedimos a domicilio y por mientras vamos por cervezas y unas películas" — sugirió Yamazaki volteando a vernos a todos

"A mi me parece bien" — opino Yue

"Que sean de miedo" — expresó Eriol

"si, vamos" — comento (como siempre) Yukito, con su muy acostumbrada sonrisa de lado a lado (no se a quien me recuerda)

"Parecen niños pequeños" — alego Toya

"Y tu serás papá Touya" — alegó Yue — "jajaja" — nos reímos

Después de ir por los refrigerios (Cervezas) y películas de miedo, nos encaminamos hacía la casa Kinomoto, antes de que llegara el repartidor de pizzas

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando llegó el susodicho con la entrega, nos cooperamos y pagamos

Acomodamos los sillones en dirección del televisor y nos dispusimos a comer y ver películas de terror, soy ese tipo de personas que le busca toda la lógica a todo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no puedo negar que se me crisparon los nervios y (válgame la redundancia) me puse nervioso, esta bien me dio un poco de miedo, pero solo un poco (si como no)

"¡¡HAAAAAAAA!!" — me encontraba sumamente absorto en mis pensamientos por lo que el grito de Eriol, Yamazaki y ¿Yue?, hizo que yo también

"¡¡haaa!! ¿Que pasó?" — ocasionara que gritara de un poquitín de miedo

Pero no me contestaron debido a que se escucho como se caían y movían cosas en el segundo piso

"oye Touya…"— comentó un pálido (de por si) Yue "¿en tu casa asustan?"

"no" — dijo simplemente—"solamente se aparece un Monstruo" — contesto

Y de quien sabe donde se vio la figura de una persona que baja a velocidad luz y le lanzaba una pantufla a la cara de Kinomoto, ocasionando que más de uno… gritara…mos

"HAAAAAAA" — grita…mos Eriol, Yamazaki, Yue, Touya y Yo al ver a la castaña aparecer de la nada

"HERMANO te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames MONSTRUO" — soltó sumamente enojada Sakura

"Jajaja" — se escucho la Suave risa de Yukito— "eso te pasa por molestar a tu hermana Touya, jajaja"

"haa, Sakura, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" — exclamo Touya mientras se sobaba la nariz (jajaja se lo tiene bien merecido)

"Que cínico eres hermano" — contesto una azorada Sakura

"Pues para que se te quite se te va aparecer _eso _hoy en la noche" — dijo un enfadado hermano mayor

"¿eso? ¿Qué es _eso?_" — bueno que esa es la pregunta predilecta de ella o que

"No monstruo, no se pregunta ¿Qué? Sino ¿Quién? — siento como si hubiese tenido un Déjà vu

"y… ¿Quién es _eso_?" — definitivamente, creo que no es el pasatiempo solamente de Touya, sino también de su hermana, el hacerse rabiar

De un ágil movimiento saco de uno de sus bolsillos su celular mostrándole la imagen del payaso, pero no del convencional, sino de uno desfigurado y ahora si maldito.

"Él es _eso_, y se le aparece a las niñas que le avienta pantuflas a sus hermanos mayores y sacan malas notas en la escuela y miente respecto a ello" — soltó con la voz mas macabra que puede llegar a tener Touya

"HAAAA" — salio corriendo (nuevamente) en dirección a su cuarto— "TOMOYOOOOOO" — se escucho un ultimo grito por parte de la castaña

"hay no" — susurró touya mientras bajaba los hombros— "lo que me faltaba"

Los demás nos quedamos observando los unos a los otros como buscando la respuesta a la incógnita que nos agobiaba en ese instante "¿Qué sucede? Porque esa reacción por parte de Touya" pero nadie nos atrevimos a formular la pregunta por temor a este.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una joven de figura delgada, tez muy blanquina (que vagamente me recordó a Eriol), cabellera larga y obscura bajara hecha una fiera y se dirigiera hacia Touya

"Cuantas veces te he dicho que no trates así a tu hermana" — le reclamó frente a todos los que estábamos observando el teatro que estaban ofreciendo —"no ves que la lastimas, que pasaría si en verdad le da un infarto, te arrepentirías pero seria muy tarde porque ya de que serviría…"— y no se que mas le habrá dicho, yo solo luchaba por no soltar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de mi boca, volteé a ver a otra dirección y solo me tope con que los demás que se encontraban en la sala, también estaban en iguales circunstancias

"JAJAJAJAJA" — pero alguien más me ganó al no poder contenerse la risa por la tremenda reprimenda que le estaban dando a esa persona que aparentaba ser hasta matón, Touya— "quien, jajaja, viera, jajaja a Kinomoto, jajajajajaja ser regañado por una chiquilla jajaja"— para ese entonces ya todo estábamos riendo de lo que acababa de decir Eriol y nos reíamos de las circunstancias cuando en ese momento se escucho una sonora bofetada

"Mucha risa, ¿verdad?" —alego la chica que, me imagino, se había sentido ofendida por el comentario de Eriol

Todos nos quedamos pasmados pues, por lo general si una chica se acercaba a Eriol era para invitarlo a salir, decirle que es una admiradora, etc, etc, pero nunca, nadie se había atrevido a bofetearlo por alguna broma de él, ni siquiera yo, que soy blanco de sus burlas

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" — se escucho nuevamente nuestra burla pero ahora dirigida hacia Eriol

"Eso te pasa por hablador" — comento Touya, como si fuese algo común ese tipo de comportamiento por parte de esa chica.

"Tomoyo, ¿Qué pasó?" — preguntó la castaña mientras bajaba por las escaleras

"Nada Sakurita, solo le decía a Touya que no te siguiera molestando" — contestó como si nada hubiera ocurrido anteriormente con Eriol y se dispusieron a subir, Sakura por delante y antes de voltearse la amiga que responde por el nombre de Tomoyo, se volteó en dirección a Eriol haciendo un ademán de cómo si le fuese a dar otra cachetada provocando que este se escamara, y después subir las escaleras con despreocupación.

"Hasta que alguien te pone en tu lugar" — le comente esperando que se enfadara con mi comentario, pero muy al contrario solamente sonrío como nunca le había visto, como con una ilusión, o, no, no creo que él, no.

LOL

"Fue muy divertido Kinomoto, espero y nos vuelvas a invitar pronto" — comentó Eriol cuando nos íbamos de la casa de Touya

"Claro, cuando sepa que va a estar aquí Tomoyo" — hizo el cometario como queriendo dejarlo en ridículo

"No estaría mal" — contestó para sorpresa de todos— "Bueno andando Shaoran" — comentó mientras me tomaba del brazo como si fuéramos pareja, como me molesta que haga eso

"Hasta pronto Kinomoto" — nos despedimos Yamazaki y yo

No nos contesto simplemente cerro la puerta y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Hey que tal, como estan por aquí, tenia mucho que no me aparecia jaja, bueno en realidad solo he subido esta historia, y este es el segundo capitulo, este y el primero son mas como introducción de lo que sigue, les di una pequeña probada de lo que se va a venir con Eriol y Tomoyo, esa pareja me va hacer reir mucho, y otras mas que handan por ahí,

Espero y les halla sido de su gusto, lo que me recuerda agradecerle a

**Lfanycka**

**Tinavb**

**MadReader-alwaysBeYourself**

**Sasha Kinoli**

**saku-suzumiya**

**Spring-Night**

**sakushao4ever**

**Nanita09**

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hicieron ver que vale la pena escribir, ya que les gusta lo que pueda llegar a escribir


	3. Cuando no ves enfrente

**Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP**

**Capitulo 3:**

"**Lo que sucede cuando no te dignas en voltear la mirada hacia el frente"**

Hoy Eriol y yo nos dirigimos a casa de Kinomoto, debido a que después de estarle colmando la paciencia pidiendo que le volviera a invitar a su casa (Eriol y sus insistentes peticiones directamente indirectas), para poder hacer "X" cosa, pues en realidad son una sarta de tontadas sus pretextos para que nos invitase a pasar la tarde. Pero increíblemente lo logró.

Yamasaki inmediatamente captó el porque quería ir a casa de Touya, aunque yo no, yo supe hasta que Kinomoto le restregó a Eriol en la cara:

LOL del flash back

— "¡¡¡SI TANTO DESEAS QUE TOMOYO TE DE OTRA BOFETADA, OK VEN MAÑANA A LA CASA!!!"— y después de eso se marcho con Yukito, a no sé donde, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que entendí de que iba todo eso

— "¿con que quieres que te den otra paliza?" — Le hice ver a Eriol después de que Kinomoto se perdiera de vista — "no te entiendo Eriol, tú en verdad estas mal"

Eriol solo volteo a verme y me mostró una de sus tantas macabra-sonrisa, sí, de esas que me dan miedo, pues reflejan las 'oscuras' intenciones de estas

LOL del fin del flash back

Y es así como ahora vamos camino a la casa de Kinomoto, con el pretexto de… en realidad ni recuerdo cual es el pretexto. Invitamos a Yamasaki, bueno en realidad Eriol nos invitó a ambos pero el se escuso diciendo que iría con su novia etc. etc.

Yo también quise excusarme, pero Eriol no me lo permitió, aunque no lo demuestre, es humano, y a parte necesita apoyo moral. Que mas da, total, no porque sea demasiado empalagoso y me haga quedar mal con las chicas, no quiere decir que no sea un buen amigo.

A la entrada de la casa de Touya se detuvo unos instantes, (más que instantes yo diría que minutos) y cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle que sucedía, simplemente volteo a verme, sonrió y tocó el timbre.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando ya se asomaba la cabeza de Touya mostrando una cara de fastidio al vernos en la entrada de su casa

— "no puedo creer que si te atreviste a venir" — le dijo crudamente a Eriol, pero él solo ensancho la sonrisa que ya cargaba.

— "sabes que yo no fallo Kinomoto" — y sin que Touya nos permitiera la entrada, Eriol se abrió paso, dirigiéndose a la sala y acomodándose placidamente en un sillón.

Touya volteo a verme —"¿te piensas quedar ahí parado mocoso?" — y después de esto me dirigí a uno de los sillones para sentarme.

— "¿Quién es Touya?" — preguntó el señor Kinomoto en el momento que iba bajando por las escaleras.

— "Unas niñas exploradoras, que ya se van"— contestó, mientras nos retaba (bueno en realidad a Eriol) con la mirada.

—"No seas grosero con tus invitados Touya" — le regañó mientras volteaba a mi dirección

—"Ho, joven Li, hace mucho que no venía, ¿Cómo ha estado?" — me saludó como si fuese un amigo de la familia (ya quisiera yo, pero no)

— "Bien, gracias señor" — le conteste mientras hacía una leve inclinación en forma de respeto, en el momento que volteaba la mirada hacía mi acompañante

—"Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerlo joven…"— se dirigió hacia Eriol

— "Hiragizawa, Eriol Hiragizawa" — contestó mientras le mostraba sus respetos (que educado ¬.¬)

—"Mucho gusto, yo soy Fujitaka Kinomoto" — se presentó de igual forma —"y disculpen a Touya" —

—"No se preocupe, ya nos acostumbramos" — comentó Eriol en el momento que se desataba una larga charla con el señor Kinomoto, donde le platicó que somos compañeros de la facultad, del equipo de futbol, que es más chicos que Touya y que es de mi edad.

Yo me integré poco después en la amena plática del señor y eriol.

—"¿Y hoy no vendrá a casa Yukito?" — preguntó de repente el señor a Touya

—"No sé, yo creo no debe de tardar" — contestó

—"Bueno me retiro, voy a preparar la cena, ¿les parece bien un poco de pollo teriyaki?" — nos consultó a Eriol y a mi.

Inmediatamente dirigimos la mirada hacia Touya, quien tenía los ojos cerrados con una venita saltándole en la frente, con una mano hecha puño.

—"Sino es mucha molestia" — contesto Eriol con una muy conocida confianza.

—"Bueno, están en su casa" — y sin más se retiró hacia la cocina

—"Y bien mi querido amigo Touya, ¿a que hora llega tu hermana?" — soltó de repente Eriol sorprendiendo al susodicho pero más me sorprendí yo al escuchar la pregunta de Eriol, pues yo creía que él iba con la esperanza de que con ella se encontrara su amiga, cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

—"¿Qué con el monstruo?" — preguntó conteniendo su enojo. Yo también  
estuve a punto de formular esa pregunta pero cambiando el nombre del sujeto en cuestión.

—"Simple curiosidad"— respondió tranquilamente

—"Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir" —dijo tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y acercando su rostro al de Eriol —"ni se te valla a ocurrir acercarte a Sakura" — declaró sulfurado por sus palabras

Y en ese preciso momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abrirse y tras el sonido, al sujeto en cuestión de la discusión de Touya y Eriol.

—"Ya llegue" — expresó al asomarse a la sala y ver el cuadro que se presentaba en está. Su hermano tomando por el cuello a Eriol, conmigo a su lado sin hacer absolutamente nada (como si de un cómplice se tratara) a punto de golpearlo, o al menos eso demostraba su posición, y la mía.

—"Sakura que bueno que has llegado, valla Tomoyo que bueno que pudiste venir, hola Yukito creí que no ibas a venir" — sentencio el señor Kinomoto al momento que se colocaba al lado de las chicas.

—"Es que Touya me dijo que hoy cocinaba usted" — y al entrar él en escena Touya simplemente aventó a Eriol lejos de él para que no pudieran ver lo que estaba haciéndole (Yuito por supuesto, y su padre)

—"así es"— le contestó— "Jóvenes ya esta la cena lista pasen al comedor" — nos hizo ver

—"Gracias señor, en seguida vamos" — fui yo quien contestó

—"En seguida bajamos" — alegó Sakura mientras halaba a su amiga del brazo arrastrándola a lo que sería su cuarto (me imagino)

Touya comenzó a platicar con Yukito quien se hallaba platicando con el papá de este, y ahí yo me sentí muy fuera de lugar, pero eso no me evito el tratar de fastidiar a Eriol, son pocas las oportunidades así que no la desperdiciaré.

—"Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estas aquí" — le susurre mientras me colocaba a su lado.

—"No fui al único que ignoraron" — se alejó de mi para acercarse a Yukito saludarlo e incorporarse a la platica de este con el señor Kinomoto y Touya. Que habrá querido decir con eso… (Maldito Eriol, como odio que sea tan perspicaz)

LOL

Ya nos encontrábamos en el comedor, listos para cenar, cuando apareció Sakura y su amiga (cuyo nombre no logro recordar)

—"Gracias por los alimentos" — oramos y nos dispusimos a cenar

Yo esperaba que Sakura se dignara a saludarme pero por lo visto eso no estaba en sus planes, y como no quería verme como un rogon, simplemente la ignore (claro como ella a mí)

—"¿Sakura y ya conoces al joven Hiragizawa?" — soltó de repente el señor, en ese momento yo me encontraba tomando un poco de jugo y casi me atraganto con este (pero hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que no se percataran de ello)

—"No"— contestó al momento que dirigía su mirada al entes nombrado Eriol ñañañaaa baaa —"No tengo el gusto" — ñabagrsjhhsjbdeiursef grrrr (que ni se le valla a ocurrir) —"Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto"

—"Lindo nombre, el gusto es mío" — contestó, (por favor eriol no se te valla a ocurrir) —"Eriol Hiragizawa" — haaa, menos mal…—"tu nombre es como el de una hermosa flor que se da en primavera" — (MALDITO ERIOOOOL, te voy a matar, te voy a matar) mis manos se encontraban debajo de la mesa hechas puños, trate de relajar la mandíbula para que no se hiciera notorio mi estado, pero las manos no las pude relajar

—"ha, gracias" — contestó sumamente sonrojada (me las vas a pagar, me las vas a pagar maldito Eriol)

—"¡¡OYE!!" — reclamó Touya mientras miraba sulfurando a Eriol, yo también le hubiese dirigido esa mirada pero lo tenía a un lado, por lo cual sería muy obvio y quise evitarme la pena.

—"¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?" —pidió el "%(/)=&#$% de Eriol,

Ella lo miro algo sorprendida—"claro, ¿Por qué no?" — pero se lo permitió

—"Me alegra que se hagan amigos" — (¿soy yo o al señor Kinomoto le alegra eso?) —"¿y ya conocen a la señorita Tomoyo?" — preguntó el señor

—"No, creo que no" — conteste yo haciendo otro esfuerzo sobrehumano para aparentar tranquilidad

—"ha, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidogi" — se dirigió a mi, y yo solo trate de contestar con una sonrisa

—"Y yo Eriol Hiragizawa, pero dejemonos de formalidades y llámame simplemente Eriol" — pero se me adelanto Eriol (creo que ya se a donde va todo su teatrito)

—"Mucho gusto joven 'Hiragizawa',"— huuu no le salió muajajaja (toma eso Eriol)

—"Igualmente 'Tomoyo'— le dijo melosamente (bueno que le pasa a este, no dudo que lo ponga en su lugar)

—"¿y usted joven?" — me preguntó

—"ha, disculpa" — me disculpe ('¬.¬) —"Yo soy Shaoran Li"

—"Mucho gusto ¿Joven?... "— dejó al aire, me imagino para que le contestara

—"Shaoran" — y le conteste, (toma Eriol)

—"Entonces puedes llamarme Tomoyo, Shaoran" — no pude reprimirme una ligera sonrisa al escuchar eso (Toma eso eriol, y en tú cara muajajajaja)

Dirigí mi mirada disimuladamente a Sakura, quien se encontraba frente mío, en medio de Tsukishiro y 'Tomoyo' ñañañañaaaa, (jaja eso se lo restregare a Eriol) y me di cuenta que estaba ligeramente ruborizada (de seguro no se le ha enfriado la cabeza por las tonteras que le dijo Eriol ñañañaa)

—"Bueno chicos me tengo que ir pero se quedan en su casa" — soltó de repente el señor Kinomoto

—"Hasta luego" — dijimos al mismo tiempo Eriol y yo

—"que le valla bien Fujitaka" — le deseo Yukito

Y el señor simplemente sonrió a forma de respuesta y se fue. Decir que el ambiente se puso pesado fue poco, pues Tomoyo, Eriol y Touya estaban que echaban chispas, bueno en realidad Eriol no, él mas bien le coqueteaba a Sakura, un momento ¿le esta guiñando el ojo? (maldito Eriol) y ella simplemente se volteaba a ver a Tomoyo y después a Yukito, quien le mostraba una sonrisa provocando que ella se sonrojara más

Un momento, ¿acaso a ella… le gusta Tsukishiro? (porque rayos se sonroja más al ver a Tsukishiro qué con los piropos que le está diciendo ¿Eriol, que rayos estas haciendo?)

—"¿Yukito ya escuchaste los rumores?" — Preguntó de repente Touya, pero Tsukishiro no dijo nada —"Dicen que por los alrededores se esta apareciendo 'Jason', " — ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver eso? (no entiendo a este sujeto, y yo que creí que Eriol era un misterio)

—"No se te valla a ocurrir Touya" — ahora le fulmino con la mirada Tomoyo

—"¿Jasón? ¿Qué es un Jasón?" — preguntó ahora una muy curiosa Sakura

—"No monstruo, no se pregunta ¿Que?, sino ¿Quien?"— sentencio como ya es costumbre (me imagino yo) Touya

—"No te atrevas Touya" — le volvió a replicar Tomoyo—"es un oso, ¿no es así Touya?"

—"No Tomoyo, es un personaje de películas de terror"— contestó el metiche de Eriol

—"¿un oso que hace películas de terror?" — preguntó ingenuamente Sakura, quise dejar escapar una risita ante la ingenuidad de ella, pero se me adelantó Tsukishiro (¬¬)

—"No monstruo, es un muchacho asesino cuya victimas favoritas son las niñas que no le dicen a sus papás que sacaron mala calificación en matemáticas" — le dijo Touya a su hermana mientras hacia su tan característica mueca de tratar de ser paciente (tenía los ojos cerrados con una venita saltándole en la frente y con una mano hecha puño)

—"Eso no me dio miedo hermano" — le dijo mientras le contestaba y le hacia un puchero sacándole la lengua

—"olvídalo quieres, hoy no estoy de humor" — le comentó mientras se levantaba de su lugar y halaba a Tsukishiro con él

—"Espera Touya, no seas descortés con tus invitados" — le detuvo apuntándonos a Eriol y a mí

—"Le cierran bien al salir" — y sin más se desapareció arrastrando con él a Tsukishiro

—"Disculpen a mi hermano, es un retrograda, me sorprende que no los halla corrido antes" — puntualizo Sakura

—"No te preocupes linda Sakura, ya estamos acostumbrados" — sentencio el #"%$(#%()%&=%#(/% de Eriol

—"Creí que ya te ibas" — le objetó Tomoyo a él (jajaja, toma eso)

—"ha, ¿ya 'nos' corres?" — puntualizo él

—"No, en realidad solo a ti" — le aclaro el asunto (en el cual mejor no me meto)

—"Pues en realidad todavía quería platicar un poco más con la encantadora Sakura"— esta si me la paga—"solamente que sea la voluntad de ella que me retire, pues me retiro" — expuso poniendo sus #$"&(/)#" 'típicos' ojos de #(¿$!/#"&/ cachorrito

En acto reflejo los tres volteamos a verla para ver su veredicto, quien volteo a vernos a cada uno de los que nos encontramos ahí esperando unos momentos, pero de repente, de no se donde diablos apareció Touya y nos tomo de los cuellos de nuestras playeras y nos arrastro hasta la entrada (que mas bien ahora era salida) y nos aventó afuera

—"Tintintintiinnn" — simulo el sonido de una campanita tipo concurso—"5 minutos y no los supiste aprovechar, perdiste, ahora largo" — y de un portazo nos dejó afuera

Los dos volteamos a vernos preguntándonos que había pasado, pero recordé todo lo que me hizo pasar y simplemente le dije

—"Esta si me la pagas" — le dije e inmediatamente se hecho a correr el canalla cobarde, pues claramente sabía a que me refería.

—"cálmate, 'Joven Shaoran'" — simulo la voz de Tomoyo

—"como no 'Linda sakura'" — le objete yo mientras seguíamos corriendo en dirección, no sé solo corría con la esperanza de alcanzarlo y darle su merecido.

—"Hey eso lo dije yo" — me dijo

—"Por eso" — le restregué mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

—"¿Por qué a ti sí te habló y a mi no? Yo soy más guapo que tú" — Lloró como niño pequeño T.T—"aunque me di cuenta que en toda la conversación no se dirigieron la palabra tu y la linda Sakura" — le volví a dar otro golpe, mientras reflexionaba esas palabras, era verdad ni un hola ni adiós, de nada sirvió acompañarlo si solo fui a que mi hígado se dañara gracias a las payasadas de él.

—"¿oye a donde vas?" — me preguntó en el momento que me retiraba del lugar en donde estábamos varados

—"A mí casa, quiero descansar" — le conteste y tome rumbo hacia esta

—"No te preocupes, no te quitó los ojos de encima durante toda la cena" — me dijo eso mientras salía disparado hacia su casa despidiéndose con sus manos (hay veces que creo que esta loco de remate).

Tal vez sea tonto pero el que me halla dicho eso hizo que la mala noche (que hasta ahora llevaba) mejorara en un santiamén, iluminando mi esperanza que albergaba.

* * *

Hey que hay? Hace frío, ajajaja espero que les halla gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendo, creo que me sirve como terapia, me ayuda a aclarar ideas que tengo en mi mete, aja

Ahora no tarde les compensare todo lo que me tarde en el capitulo anterior no las defraudare ahora si pienso acabar algo en la vida (que deprimente se oyó eso u.u)

Quien diría que ahora no se asustó Sakura, que valiente, es mi heroína (y no me refiero a la sustancia jajaaja) y a Li de celoso que le costaba con voltear a verla, se hubiera dado cuenta, son cosas que pasan

Agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron, los favoritos y los alertas, no se como funcionen estos últimos, pero me llegaron muchos, espero que sea para bien

PD _Eso _le pertenece a Stephen King

Uno más PD _Jason_ a Victor Miller

24 de noviembre de 2009


	4. Monstruos porristas

**Los personajes son de CLAMP aja**

**Capítulo cuarto **

"**Cuando los monstruos son porristas que atraen a los mocosos"**

Hoy me he enterado de algo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de ello, algo que cuando vi y descubrí me dejó con los ojos como platos y la boca tan abierta como portería de cancha de futbol sin portero de por medio.

Y no por a quien vi, sino más bien por lo que hacia y lo que le hacían.

Bueno les contare desde el comienzo del principio

LOL del flash back

Todo comenzó cuando nos comunicaron que jugaríamos contra el equipo de la escuela preparatoria Seiyo de Tomoeda, preparatoria en la cual curse el ultimo año de preparatoria luego de mudarme hacia Japón (es verdad, yo soy de Hong Kong, llegue aproximadamente hace dos años)

—"Mañana jugaremos un partido amistoso contra el equipo de la preparatoria Seiyo, ya se que son unos post-púbertos adolescentes, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiero que jueguen bien, pero tampoco quiero que los dejen en ridículo, entendido" — nos expresó el entrenador del equipo, es una persona extraña

—"si" — contestamos todos al unísono a las ordenes de él

—"Bueno mañana a la hora de salida se dirigen a las instalaciones de la preparatoria para jugar ahí, quiero puntualidad y orden, ¿entendieron?" — enserio que es extraño

LOL  
(Todavía no es el fin del LOL del flas back)

—"Mi última clase de mañana es contabilidad, y ¿la tuya?" — me preguntó Eriol mientras salíamos de los vestidores después del entrenamiento

—"Si no me equivoco Economía" — le conteste mientras me sacudía un poco el cabello para que se secara

—"Te espero en la salida para de ahí dirigirnos a la preparatoria ¿te parece? —

—"Si, yo le aviso a Yamasaki" — le hice ver y me dirigí rumbo a la salida para irme a mi departamento

LOL

Al siguiente día al finalizar la última clase me encamine hacia la salida junto con yamasaki para ver a Eriol e irnos hacia la preparatoria. Cuando llegamos con él partimos hacia la antes mencionada preparatoria en el auto de Eriol (cabe destacar que es rico, un poco engreído y arrogante, pero así es y, así lo quiero, no me vallan a sobre entender ¬¬, mejor dicho, lo aprecio)

Cuando llegamos aparcamos (mejor dicho aparcó) el auto en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Nos bajamos y encaminamos hacia los vestidores, donde ya se encontraban los demás integrantes del equipo (incluyendo a Touya y los hermanos Tsukishiro ¬¬)

—"Bien," — comenzó el entrenador —"No quiero que vallan a golearlos, ni mucho menos a humillarlos" — volteo a ver a Touya y 'Yukito' Ñañañabaa como amenazándolos de que le hicieran caso de sus órdenes

—"¿Y se puede saber porque?" — preguntó (como buen capitán que es) un poco enfadado ante la petición del entrenador este Touya

—"Simple" — contestó mientras se encogía de hombros el entrenador—"Porque en ese equipo juega mi hijo y se lo prometí" — a todos nos salió una gotita de sudor por la confesión del entrenador

Cuando nos dirigimos a las canchas pude ver que a lo lejos las gradas de estas estaban ocupadas por espectadores, no es que me impresione, sino que no suelen estarlo cuando son partidos amistosos

—"Hey" — me susurró Eriol mientras me daba golpecitos en el costado —"¿ya viste quien esta de animadora apoyando a los contrincantes?"

Inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Eriol y después a las animadoras que gritaban y hacían piruetas medías, (¿Cuál serán las palabras?) ¿Provocativas?, bueno era como una combinación de Shakira bailando 'reggaeton', y no es que este mal, que va, sino que Touya armó tremendo teatro al visualizar a ¿Sakura?

—"¡¡Monstruo deja de hacer esas babosadas y tápate con algo!!" — salio corriendo él con una toalla en mano gritando a todo pulmón, y no me equivoco al pensar y decir que todos vemos esa pequeña escena y valla que no hace mal, (pues en que piensa ese, pedazo de, 'Monstruo' al hacer eso)

—"¡¡Hermano, ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?!!" — gritó ella en el momento en que trataba de zafarse del agarre de él (que bien hacía) al tratar por todos los medios de taparla con la toalla que llevaba con él

—"¡¡Pues que más pedazo de Monstruo exhibicionista, que tapándote!! — gritó mientras terminaba de enrollarla con la toalla (xD se ve sumamente graciosa jajaja parece un rollo jajaja)

(Ahora si) LOL del fin del flash back

Por eso estoy así de impresionado, no es mucho pero valla que me sorprende el poder que tiene Touya en su hermana, tanto que hasta me da algo de miedo.

—"No cabe duda de que Kinomoto tiene buen cuerpo" — alego Eriol mientras se colocaba a mi lado, (se pasa de gay, ¿o se refería a?)

—"¿Te gusta Touya?" — me burle de él

—"En realidad me refería a la linda Sakura" — dijo y se alejó hacia con los demás, y yo, yo solo me quede echando humos y maldiciones a él, maldito #&(%$!#)/%= mal amigo

—"Touya deja de hacerle eso a Sakura" — cuando llegue con los demás Yukito estaba reprendiendo a Touya por lo que acababa de hacer (ponerle unos cortos debajo de la falda y una blusa holgada de cuello alto y mangas largas) a su hermana, la cual ahora se veía terriblemente (graciosa jaja)

—"No puedo Yuki, ¿No viste como la veían todas esos babosos malandros?" — le preguntó sumamente muy molesto

—"Touya no exageres, no es para tanto" — hay veces que esos dos me recuerdan a una pareja de cónyuges peleando por algo hecho por alguno de sus hijos y no exagero al hacer tal comparación, (por algo les decimos 'papá' Touya y 'mamá' ñañañabaa (xD) Yukito)

—"Yo opino que hizo bien" — me inmiscuí en su platica dándole por primera vez la razón a Touya en algo

—"¡Tu no te metas mocoso!… ¿Verdad que si?" — me preguntó después de casi correrme a patadas de su conversación

—"Pues yo opino que esta en su derecho" — alegó el estúpido (muy estúpido) de Eriol, dando la razón a Tsukishiro —"además le sienta muy bien el rojo" — no solo se llevo un buen… golpe por parte de Touya sino que también un zape de mi parte

—"Creí que tu hermana ya no era porrista Kinomoto" — llegó Yamasaki a nuestro lado calmando los ánimos de seguir golpeando al estúpido (muy estúpido) de Eriol

—"Pues volvió a meterse este año" — alegó gruñendo y maldiciendo con los ojos cerrados y sus manos hecho puños

—"¿Ella ya era porrista anteriormente?" — le pregunte algo sorprendido

—"Si, siempre ha sido, desde primaria" — me contestó todavía aun enojado el hermano de la chica de quien hablábamos

—"Pero el año pasado yo estuve en la escuela y nunca la vi en los partidos" — reflexione en voz alta

—"Eso es porque en la prueba anual estaba enferma y alguien más le ganó su lugar" — me contestó 'ñañañabaaa Tsukishiro'

—"¡Dejen de parlotear y vallan a calentar!" — nos mandó el coach

E inmediatamente lo hicimos, aunque yo no dejaba de mandarle miradas fugases a Sakura, aunque el estúpido (muy estúpido) de Eriol no dejaba de joder con sus estúpidos (muy estúpidos) comentarios

—"¿Crees que la fleché con mi caballerosidad?" — me preguntó Eriol, quise ignorar sus idioteces

—"Demasiado diría yo, tanto que te bofeteo" — le conteste mofándome de él

—"Yo me refería a la 'hermosa' Sakura" — quise voltearle la cara de un golpe pero las palabras llegaron primero

—"¿Qué pretendes con esto Eriol?" — le tome de la playera atrayéndolo a mí

—"Yo nada" — contesto encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente—"¿Qué quieres que haga si ella no deja de voltear de ver para acá?" — inmediatamente volteé a su dirección y vi que veía en nuestra dirección y también vi que cuando me di cuenta de que la vi, se ruborizo y continuo con su tabla rítmica

FFSSSSSUU se escucho el pitido del árbitro para que nos acercáramos a acomodar nuestros lugares para comenzar el juego, así que lo solté y me fui a mi lugar.

Cuando comenzamos el partido las animadoras empezaron una porra que decía algo así como

—"¡¡Vamos vamos a ganar, venimos venimos a triunfar!!" — alegaban y cantaban y daban vueltas y bailaba y se movía y haaa (creo que mi cerebro se va a desconectar)

**Debido a que al cerebro de la primera persona que se encontraba narrando se sobrecargó, se contrató a un narrador(a) que narrara (¬¬) desde otra perspectiva**

**Ahora narrara Sakura**

No puedo creer lo que me hiso mi hermano, ¿puede ser mas bestia? Y dice que yo soy el monstruo, taparme hasta el tope, solo a él se le ocurre

Debí de haberlo supuesto, con lo sobreprotector y celoso que es.

Pero me alegra que su equipo viniera a jugar contra nuestra escuela, pues Shaoran juega con él, siempre me gustó verle jugar desde las gradas cuando estuvo en el equipo de nuestra escuela el año pasado.

—"¡¡¡LI, pon tu maldita cabeza en el juego!!!" — volteé a ver y vi que se encontraba varado en medio de la cancha con la mirada perdida y la boca bien abierta

—"¡¡Ánimo equipo!! "— y yo seguí animando a mi equipo —"Vamos Kerooo, tú puedes" — y anime a un compañero y amigo del salón que se encuentra jugando y con el balón en sus pies

—"¡¡Vamos sakurita tu puedes!!" — escuche que me gritaba Tomoyo con su cámara en mano grabando cada uno de mis movimientos, eso me apena demasiado, tanto tiempo y no logro acostumbrarme

Por eso trate de ignórala para que no me distrajera y arruinara el cuadro, aunque cuando lo terminamos me acerque a ella para platicar un poco, espero que no me regañen jeje n.n

—"¿Qué hermosa luces con ese uniforme nuevo Sakurita?" — alegó con unos deslumbrantes ojos con estrellitas a su alrededor

—"No exageres Tomoyo" — me apenó con su comentario, ¿Quién luce hermosa con unos cortos debajo de la falda y blusa holgada de cuello alto y mangas largas? Solo ella cree eso

—"¿Ya viste quien dejó de jugar para observarte mejor?" — me preguntó mientras sacaba nuevamente su cámara y me grababa a mí y dirigía su cámara a la cancha de futbol

PAKATELAS (onomatopeya de un balonazo así tipo ZAZ) se escuchó un fuerte balonazo y cuando volteé a ver el causante de tal ruido me lleve una pequeña sorpresa al notar que era Li tumbado en el pasto tapándose la cara, y maldiciendo a mi compañero y amigo de salón de clases Kero.

—"DESGRASIADO me las vas a pagar" — vociferaba Shaoran levantándose del suelo y lanzándose hacia el rubio —"Lo hiciste apropósito" — le apuntaba con uno de los brazos que le sujetaban para que no hiciera lo que decía

—"jiijij" — se tapaba y reía disimuladamente Tomoyo grabando todo

—"Eso no te hubiera pasado si tuvieras la vista en el partido chiquillo" — alegó kero muy sumamente despreocupado

—"¿Chiquillo? ¿Qué te pasa? Soy mayor que tú" — y se soltó del agarre de Hiragizawa y, el novio de Chiharu y se le lanzó encima—"Tenme respeto"

A decir verdad parecían niños pequeños de preescolar, pero a Kero le están dando una buena tunda, él solo esta pataleando y tapándose la cara con los brazos y dando vueltas en el piso mientras Shaoran le trata de zarandear

—"No seas bebe, si vas a pelear pelea como hombre" — le movía y movía y lo siguiente nos paralizó a todos

**Debido a que ya se le enfrió la cabeza al personaje que suele narrar en primera persona, vuelve a tomar su lugar como narrador**

**Ahora narrara Shaoran**

—"HAAAAAA maldito maldito" — le grite mientras trataba de zafarme de la mordida que me está dando este sinvergüenza en mi mano derecha —"Sueltameeee"

Lo movía y movía y a cada que trataba con todo mi esfuerzo zafarme, me apretaba con mayor fuerza

**A causa de que el dolor no le deja pensar con claridad se le ha devuelto el papel de narrador al anterior**

**Le toca a Sakura (¬¬)**

No quise ni imaginar el dolor que ha deber sentido Shaoran ante tal arranque de salvajismo por parte de Kero, no imaginé que llegara a comportarse así

—"Toma" — fue lo que soltó Shaoran cuando por fin logró soltarse, mejor dicho lo que dijo cuando le soltó tremendo golpazo que lo tumbó completamente inconsciente, mientras él se agachaba para sobarse y reprimir unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos

Lo sorprendente es que nadie hizo nada por separar la riña que hicieron esos dos, apenas se acercaron ayudar a Kero a levantarse y llevarlo a la enfermería. Mientras que los del equipo de Shaoran se acercaron a él preguntándole si se encontraba bien

—"¿Mocoso te encuentras bien?" — preguntó Touya acercándose a él para ver que tenía en la mano

—"Sí" — simplemente contestó en un susurro casi inaudible

—"Li, ¿Estas bien?" — llegue a su lado, agachándome para estar a su altura y poder ver lo que le había hecho Kero

Cuando dirigió su cara hacia mi, pude ver unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos, me dio un poco de pena por él

—"Que si" — cambió por completo su semblante al contestarme

—"No exageres Shaoran no es para tanto" — llegó su amigo Eriol dándole un golpe (algo fuerte pues así sonó) en la espalda —"como te gusta llamar la atención"

—"Joven Shaoran, ¿se encuentra bien?" — llegó a mi lado Tomoyo bajando su cámara para poder ver bien a 'Shaoran' Mhphmhph

—"Si, gracias Tomoyo" — le contestó (de buena forma) a Tomoyo, ¿Por qué a mí no me trató así? Malagradecido

—"Ho, linda Tomoyo, dichosos los ojos que la ven el día de hoy" — declaró Eriol mientras se acercaba a ella, y ella se alejaba de él

—"No puedo decir lo mismo de usted" — le escupió mientras se agachaba y tomaba del brazo a Shaoran y lo dirigía fuera de la cancha —"vamos te llevare a la enfermería"

—"Gracias" — le contestó, y yo quise ir con ellos pero algo y alguien no me lo permitieron

—"¿A dónde vas monstruo?" — me detuvo mi hermano

—"Acompañar a Tomoyo" — le conteste algo apenada

—"Déjala, no los interrumpas, no se perderán" — aunque él no lo sabe, sus palabras me dolieron, pero no quiero que se dé cuenta así que solo asiento y me dirijo con las animadoras, tratando de controlarme y no ir y darles un buen merecido, a los dos

**Como se necesita el punto de vista de Shaoran, a partir de ahora vuelve a su puesto de narrador.**

**Shaoran narra ahora**

—"¿Y entonces cuando le piensas decir a Sakura que te gusta?" — fue lo primero que me soltó Tomoyo cuando ya estábamos un poco lejos de las cachas y decir que me sorprendió mucho es poco, me dejó pasmado y algo helado

—"No sé de qué me hablas" — le di la vuelta a su pegunta

—"De algo sí estoy segura, si la sigues tratando así vas a alejarla de ti"—

—"Y, ella, ¿Lo sabe? — le pregunte mientras agachaba la mirada, no quiero que me vea rojo por algo tan tonto como mis sentimientos

—"No lo creo, ella es igual o más despistada que tú" — volteo a verla algo ofendido (Yo no soy despistado)

—"Claro que lo eres, estoy cien por ciento segura que no te diste cuenta que en la cena no dejó de verte"— algo así me dijo Eriol—"¿Si te diste cuenta?"

—"Claro que si" — le conteste completamente seguro, pero ella me mandó una mirada de miedo—"Esta bien, no, Eriol me dijo" — le conteste por completo derrotado

—"En la cena todos nos dimos cuenta excepto ustedes dos" —

—"¿El señor Kinomoto también se dio cuenta?" — que pena con el señor Kinomoto

—"Si, es por eso que presentó a Sakura y tu 'amigo'" — pude ver como cambio su semblante cuando dijo la última palabra

—"No entiendo" —

—"Si, para ver si ustedes dos se dirigían la palabra pero eso no sucedió" —

—"¿Y tu como sabes? A demás si todos se hubieran dado cuenta, Touya en medio de la cena me hubiera corrido a patadas" — sentencie seguro, muy seguro de eso

—"De eso no estoy segura, lo mas probable es que el joven Yukito se lo haya prohibido" — le mande una mirada de no te creo ni una palabra de lo que dices

—"No te creo" —

—"Bueno, ese no es mi problema" — llegamos a la enfermería y ahí me dejó, para que me revisaran mi mano y que me dieran algo para la cabeza, como quiera si me dolió el balonazo

LOL

Me dejaron en la enfermería para que reposara mientras se me pasaba los efectos secundarios de las pastillas que me dieron.

TOC TOC, escuche que tocaron la puerta.

—"Pase" — conteste a quien se encontraba fuera mientras veía como se corría y me dejaba ver a un muy escandaloso (y estúpido) Eriol

—"SHAORAN, ¿por qué me haces esto? Sabes que me gusta Tomoyo y te la llevas del brazo lejos de mí" — reclamó mientras se acercaba a mí y se echaba en mi regazo

—"Yo no me la lleve, ella me arrastro a mí" — le conteste irritado alejándolo de mi

—"Y si que dejaste mal a 'la linda Sakura'"— si sigues así —"si la sigues tratando así no te va hacer caso" — esto es una conspiración, no hace mas de 20 minutos que Tomoyo me dijo algo parecido

—"Cállate, y suéltame" —

—"Sino la tratas como la dama que es, me veré obligado a conquistarla y que sea tratada como se merece, como toda una señorita" — no lo ignore pero si le di el golpe que se ganó por tales sandeces que anda diciendo

—"Mejor salte que has hecho que me duela de nuevo la cabeza" — lo corrí para que me dejara en paz

—"El juego se suspendió, te voy a estar esperando para llevarte a tu casa" — en lugar de agradecerle le lancé la almohada que tenía para que terminara de marcharse

Un nuevo TOC TOC escuche y me fastidie pensando que se trataba del idiota de Eriol

—"¡¡Te dije que te Largaras" —

—"Perdón, no quise importunar" — se disculpó Sakura en el momento que hacía el ademan de retirarse

—"No, digo, disculpa" — me levante a velocidad del sonido y me encontré a su lado impidiendo que saliera—"perdóname tu a mí, creí que eras el estúpido (muy estúpido) de Eriol" — la hale hacia dentro conmigo y la senté en la silla que se encuentra a un lado de la cama

—"Bueno, yo, quería, que bueno" — se sentó y agachó su mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos—"Quería ver cómo te encontrabas" — terminó viéndome a los ojos directamente y eso me desarmó por completo

—"Me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparte" — le conteste muy (muy) contento por su preocupación hacia mí

—"Oye Shaoran, si gustas te puedo acompañar a tu casa cuando te dejen irte"— estaba por completamente rojita cuando me propuso eso

—"Creo que es al revés, yo debería de llevarte a tú casa" — le conteste mientras cerraba los ojos imaginando como se vería una escena así en donde ella me acompañe a casa, si que sería raro

—"¡Sakuritaaaaa!" — se escucho una voz de hombre que para mi gusto era demasiado chillona—"¿Qué haces con el enemigo?" — le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado el tipo ese que me mordió la mano, me apuntaba con una mano y con la otra me enseñaba un puño (huy que miedo ¬¬)

—"Que te importa" — espete para que se marchara

—"Mucho, además a ti no te estoy hablando ¿Qué no ves que vengo con sakurita?" — dijo cuando la abrazo el muy /%%$#$(/=)%&

Me hervía la sangre nada más de estar viendo eso, por eso para evitar que me siguiera doliendo la cabeza me retiro con rumbo a mi casa, estoy demasiado fastidiado como para soportar ese teatro.

—"No seas grosero Kero" — se soltó del agarre de aquel y me siguió, hubiera preferido que se quedara —"Espérame Shaoran" —

Bueno que piensa ella al llamarme por mi nombre cuando se le da la gana.

—"¡Sakura yo soy mejor que él! ¿¡Porque me cambias?!" — ¿cambiar? Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa

—"¡No digas idioteces Kero!" — voltee a ver y vi como le soltaba una patada en la espinilla y él se agachaba para sobarse y llorar

—"Sakurita ¿Por qué me haces esto?" — creo que me vuelve a doler la cabeza, mejor sigo caminando

Cuando Salí de la escuela y me encamine hacia mi departamento sakura llegó a mi lado

—"Caminas muy rápido Shaoran" — me tomó del brazo y se detuvo un momento para tomar aire

—"Me duele la cabeza y ya quiero llegar a mi casa" — le dije 'ligeramente' enfadado

—"Me lo hubieras dicho y nos íbamos" —

—"No quise interrumpir su tan interesante platica" — seguí con mi andar —"y no te molestes en acompañarme se como llegar" — no entiendo porque le hablo asi, creo que Tomoyo tiene razón

—"Ha, esta bien" — se detuvo y bajo su mirada —"Espero que llegues bien" — voltee a verla y me sonrió con su muy y tan característica sonrisa deslumbrante

—"Quiero decir, no quiero causarte molestias, mejor yo te acompaño a tu casa" — la detengo antes de que se aleje y trato de sonreírle (ok si, le sonreí pero no es nada del otro mundo) —"vamos" — la halo y nos encaminamos a su casa para que no se nos haga tarde y Touya no vaya a pensar mal y la regañe.

* * *

Hola hola holaaaa (como Kero cuando sale del libro), jajaja el martes pasado me encontraba en casa viendo tv y por eso de las 11 me puse como loco cambiando canales y al pasar por uno vi que pasan Sakura, y lo mejor es que lo vi desde los primeros minutos ja, pero era el ultimo caapitulo T.T pero ya vi que lo están repitiendo jaja, ese capitulo me inspiro en el que sigue por eso tarde porque no sabia que ponerle antes de ese ja, asi que no voy a tardar porque ya lo tengo see,

De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, me divierte que se diviertan leyendo mis escritos, también gracias a mi redactora que me redacta y es la que me ayuda a que se entienda mejor

Espero sus comentarios

11 de diciembre 2009


End file.
